


Esa pequeña misericordia con ganas de ser aclamada

by NaghiTan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tortura, teorías
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rubio no quería seguir escuchando, ¿Qué se creían? Si veían tan fácil aquella misión ¿Por qué no fueron ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa pequeña misericordia con ganas de ser aclamada

**Título:** Esa pequeña misericordia con ganas de ser aclamada.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Reiner Braun

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers del manga, más si solo quedaste en el anime. También, es algo crack, digo, hay teorías escondidas, pero no me tomen en cuenta, soy Naghi y eso dice mucho de mí.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **SnK** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime, solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** El rubio no quería seguir escuchando, ¿Qué se creían? Si veían tan fácil aquella misión ¿Por qué no fueron ellos?

 **Número de palabras:** 547

 **Tabla:** Tabla Muralla Rose **No. Y Nombre:** 07\. Misericordia

 **Grupo:** snk_esp de livejournal

 

**Capitulo Único**

Reiner escuchaba los lamentos de Bertholdt, quien estaba recibiendo el castigo por haber fallado una misión en apariencia sencilla.

—¡Solo era derrumbar la muralla y traer a Jeager!—eran los gritos de su verdugo—¡Y nos traen a una chica que no vale la pena!

Reiner no podía moverse, le habían dado la orden de no hacerlo, y por respeto obedecía, escuchaba golpe tras golpe, y en medio del sonido de carne y chapoteos de sangre, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su amigo.

—¡No eres más que escoría!—otro golpe resonó—¡Reiner, Annie y tú no pudieron completar una patética misión! Ruega que Annie no despierte.

El rubio no quería seguir escuchando, ¿Qué se creían? Si veían tan fácil aquella misión ¿Por qué no fueron ellos? Años de investigaciones por lo visto no valían la pena, ¡que impotente se sentía! Si bien la misión original era derribar la muralla, la aparición de Eren —siendo un titán— hizo que todos sus planes se fueran al carajo.

Por lo poco que sabían, Eren podía manipular a voluntad a los titanes —Reiner se frotó el hombro que estaba sanando lentamente, un titán por poco lo devora—, pero el chico a penas y sabía de eso.

—¿Sabes en que problemas nos hemos metido por culpa de ustedes?—la voz gritó, pero los golpes seguían—¡No! ¡Desde luego que no! El maldito Rey debe de estar movilizándose, y la Legión puede que ya tenga pistas de lo que en verdad buscamos…

Reiner trató de contenerse y apretó su puño, lleno de frustración, todo, absolutamente todo estaba perdido si el Rey ponía sus manos sobre Eren, sabía que el Comandante Erwin podría adelantarse a los hechos y confiaba de Hanji, quien podría darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de los titanes.

—¡Traigan a Braun!—fue el grito que le sacó de sus pensamientos, tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, un hombre le sujetó de su brazo derecho y lo llevó ante el líder de aquella aldea.

Vio a Bertholdt tirado en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre, le faltaba la oreja derecha y la quijada parecía haber sido fracturada, no había tiempo de pedir misericordia, ese no era su estilo. Parándose recto y sacando el pecho, miró fijamente al hombre, sabedor de lo que vendría, en esos momentos agradecía tener genes de titán.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, Braun—espetó el hombre—, dime una información diferente de la que tu compañero me dio y el castigo será leve.

—Me temo que no tengo más información, señor—mintió, porque no Bertholdt por algún motivo no había dado a conocer una parte valiosa del estado en que se encontraba el Reino, más de la mitad de las diferentes ramas que cuidaban al Rey habían sido aniquiladas y la Legión era considerada un peligro para el Rey, no sabía cómo es que Bertholdt podía conseguir esa clase de información, pero le creía—, todo lo que Hoover le ha dicho es lo que sé.

Lo vio venir, el golpe con aquel pedazo de metal lo vio venir, sintió que su mandíbula era rota y unos cuantos dientes salieron volando.

—No era lo que quería escuchar.

Verdaderamente esperaba que Bertholdt tuviera razones para esconder información tan valiosa.


End file.
